A Nindriod can Love too
by Special Agent Alanshee
Summary: The Overlord had been defeated everything was right well all most everything our two resident love birds Jay and Nya were slowly growing apart with each passing day their relationship crumbled a little bit more. I know horrible summary but its a good story I promise if your a Jay /Nya fan this is not the story for you this is a Zane/Nya Please Read and review Srry bout chp 9 fixing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is Special Agent Alanshee I noticed a lack of Zane x Nya stories and probably for a good reason or maybe just you guys don't want to do it well I've decided to venture outside the boundaries so you Jay x Nya lovers back off no leaving reviews saying that I shouldn't do this that Zane and Nya don't belong together I know this I really like to Jay x Nya too but I want to explore the boundaries trust me eventually I will get to a Jay x Nya story eventually but for right now I will do is a Zane x Nya story so if you don't like Zane x Nya leave right now cause this is not a Jay x Nya story now that I said that I'd don't know how many times let's get on to the story**

**Disclaimer: Lego Ninjago is not mine all rights go to the Lego company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Zane's POV

The Overlord had been defeated everything was right well all most everything our two resident love birds Jay and Nya were slowly growing apart with each passing day their relationship crumbled a little bit more Then one day I happened upon Nya I could tell her and Jay had been fighting again her eyes were red and puffy. In that moment I felt something I had rarely ever felt anger I was angry at Jay for causing Nya so much pain and suffering

"She shouldn't have to put up with this" I thought to myself

I sat down next to her and cradled her in my arms I had done this many times before and same as always she cried while saying

"I don't understand why he's so angry all the time"

Then she did something she have never done before she looked me in the eyes I felt something stir in my gears I kept analyzing it I only came up with one conclusion I was in love with Nya.

I soon caught myself staring at her more often I thought no one else had noticed but unfortunately Kai must have noticed as he pulled me off to the side one day

"Zane I have noticed you staring at my sister more then usual lately and with a far away look in your optics" Kai said

"You're in love my sister aren't you" Kai asked

"What are you crazy I'm not in love with your sister" I said quickly

"Zane tell me the truth I can tell your lying because as soon as you lie you start talking fast please tell me the truth I won't be upset" he said with sincerity in his eyes

I sighed in defeat

"Yes I'm in love with Nya when I first noticed my feelings towards her it was when her and Jay first started to get into their arguments I was walking around because I was bored I heard crying and followed it when I got to the source I saw it was your sister I asked her what was wrong and she told me that Jay yelled at her because he thought that she was cheating on him so I sat down next to her and cradled her in my arms as she was crying I started to feel something I had almost never felt before it was anger I was angry towards Jay for causing her pain and suffering she didn't deserve this then every time I would find Nya crying I would sit there and comfort her till she stopped crying well about a week ago she did something different then normal she looked me straight in the eyes I then felt something stir in my gears I kept analyzing it but I came up with one conclusion I was in love with Nya I started to catch myself staring at her more often I had hoped I was the only one to notice but apparently I wasn't" I said finishing my story

Kai nodded

"Zane if Jay breaks up with my sister I give you my permission to ask her out but if you break my sisters heart I will break you got me" Kai said

I nodded my head

"You have my word that she will be in safe hands" I said

Kai nodded

"Good and Zane I quite frankly would rather her not be dating anyone but if she ends up with you I know she will be will be safe I knew Jay would be bad for her Jay is to flighty and unfocused he just charges into a situation without thinking it out" He said

"But your different your focused you look at the consequences before taking action that's why I trust you more then Jay with my sister" he said

I didn't know what to say so I just said

"Thank you brother"

I saw him nod his head and walk off

Later in the day I was walking around the house again with nothing to do I was bored I heard a familiar sound crying and followed it and sitting in the corner of the hallway was Nya I did as I normally did I sat next to her and cradled her in my arms but something was different about this time then all the other times Nya then looked at me and said

* * *

**Muhaha Cliffhanger don't you worry I will get chapter 2 up soon I have written this story on some notebook paper during class had some free time so this idea popped into my head and so I started to write it so I hope you liked it please read and (is interrupted by Jay screaming)**

**Me: Jay what is it now?**

**Jay : You your a monster breaking Nya and I up me and Nya forever!**

**Me: (Rolls my eyes and says) Jay its only for this story.**

**Jay: I don't believe you.**

**Me: Do I need to show you who's boss?**

**Jay: Yeah let's go **

**(Kai comes walking in)**

**Kai: Whoa what's going on here?**

**Jay: I was about to show this _Girl _who's boss.**

**Kai: Can I join in?**

**Jay: Sure but lets take this outside**

**Everyone goes outside**

**Me: Just to make it a fair fight let me call me friend Special Agent Skarlet hey skarlet could you come here please**

**Skarlet: Sure hold on be there in a moment walks outside now what seems to be the trouble**

**Me oh these boys think they can take me on I needed another player to even things up you in?**

**Skarlet: You bet I am!**

**Me: Good I think we should change don't you **

**Skarlet: Agreed **

**Jay: (laughs) what are you going to change into track suits?**

**Skarlet and I : (smirks) No we are ****kunoichi to be precise we are the ****kunoichi**s of creation 

******Kai : yeah what are your elements then hmm ?**

******Skarlet: Mine are Music , Art and imagination **

******Me : Mine are Writing , Speed and imagination **

******Skarlet and I: Together we are The K****unoichis of Creation!**

**Jay : yeah right prove it **

**Skarlet and I : (looks at each other nods) **

**Me : Ready ?**

**Skarlet : ready.**

**Skarlet and I : NINJAGO (does spinjitzu)**

**Jay: Hmm interesting Alanshees tornado is orange while Skarlets is a Light Blue **

**Skarlet and I : (stop spinning)**

**Jay: I see Alanshees Ninja outfit is Reddish Orange and Skarlets is a Sky Blue in color **

**Kai : enough blabbering lets fight already **

**Me : Agreed ( whips out my Tessens) Japanese War Fans beautiful but if used right can be deadly **

**Skarlet : (Pulls out Katanas)**

**Just about to fight when Nya comes walking out**

**Nya : whoa what's going on here ?**

**Kai : we are going to fight these girls to show them who's boss.**

**Nya : ok hey Zane Cole come here Kai and Jay are about to fight two ****kunoichi**

**Zane and Cole come walking out and sit down **

**Nya: (sits down next to them) **

**Me : Gets into fighting stance then lunges at Kai punches him in the chest**

**Skarlet : puts Katanas away and in a quick fluid leap goes behind Jay and pinches him **

**Jay: Falls to the ground**

**Skarlet: Hope fully you won't need your legs for the next few hours**

**Jay: why (tries to move his legs but realizes he can't) hey you used that one nerve pinch that causes paralyzes in the lower leg system**

**Skarlet: wow you actually listened for once **

******Nya: Oh I see my boyfriend is out now its up to my brother**

**Me: got to hand it to you Kai your a good opponent but not good enough drops fans does series of punches and taps him in the chest**

**Kai : ( yawns ) why am I feeling so tired all of a sudden?**

**Me: oh I just sapped your energy and transferred it to me.**

**Kai: Oh that explains it night night ( falls asleep )**

**Nya: And there goes my brother well looks like it's ****kunoichi** for the win.

**Me: now that they know who's boss I can finish what I was saying **

**Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone its me again here with chapter 2 of A Nindroid can Love too **

**Anyways onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lego Ninjago or any of its characters all rights go to The Lego Company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Zanes PoV

She looked at me and said

"Jay broke up with me he said that we were finished"

I was shocked I always thought it would be Nya that got fed up with Jay and break up with him not the other way around

"Should I tell her"? I thought to myself I made a decision right then and there

" Nya I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this but I figured you ought to have the right to know" I sighed and gathered up my courage

" Nya I love you" I said looking down expecting her to reject me

She looked at him in surprise then smiled

"Zane I have just realized by looking into your eyes that I was with the wrong man this whole entire time that Jay wasn't the right one the right one has always been standing near me this whole time the right one is you" she said to me

I looked up into her eyes we slowly leaned in and kissed

Nyas PoV

Electricity shot through my veins I had never felt this way when I kissed Jay it was amazing

Zanes PoV

Kissing Nya was amazing I held her close I didn't want it to end but she apparently had the same idea that someone would come down the hallway and see them

" Are you getting hungry"? she asked me

My stomach cavity growled

" I'll take that as a yes come on lets go get something to eat " she said laughing

I took her hand as we went down stairs to get something to eat

When we got down stair I was surprised to see Kai Cole Jay and even Lloyd Kai was putting a sandwich together Jay was heating a burrito up and Cole was digging through the freezer looking for something to eat and Lloyd was searching through the pantries also looking for something to snack on.

I saw that Kai was occasionally looking over at Jay and glaring and Jay was doing the same thing once we entered the room everyone turned towards us

Cole was the first to speak

"what's with you two"? he asked

"yeah what's up"? Jay asked gruffly

I looked around the room everyone now had their eyes locked on us I had to stifle a laugh at Lloyd who had turned around to look at us he had his mouth so full it looked like a freaking chipmunk.

I looked to Nya and she nodded and then right there in front of everyone we kissed.

When we separated I wished I had a camera Cole and Lloyds mouths were dropped to the floor Kai was holding Jay back from attacking Nya and I and Kai was smiling.

I saw Nya go up to Jay and smack him across the face he looked shocked.

" That's for all the times you made me upset be lucky I don't punch you " she growled

I saw Jay back up I smirked Nya walked over to me

" I don't think he'll be bothering us any time soon " she said

" Agreed " I said

The week that followed was relatively uneventful except for Jay ironically electrocuted himself but on the Monday of the next week I asked Nya out on a date of course she excepted.

We went to a fairly fancy restaurant as we waited for our dinner to come we started to talk about our life stories Nya had just finished her story of when her and Kai made their first swords.

" Yeah I remember when I managed to glue my mouth shut it took my dad a whole month to get it open again" I said laughing Nya laughed too

After dinner we went to go see a movie they were for a limited time reshowing Ghostbusters1 and Ghostbusters 2 after the movie we met the guys at a bar to just talk and have fun.

Lloyd PoV

The guys and Nya were drunk and I am not talking just were their speech was slurred I am talking where they barley could get into the Ultra Sonic Raider drunk when we got home Zane and Nya stumbled out of the Ultra Sonic Raider and ran off giggling like little school girls Nya I would expect that from but Zane that was a first. I shook my head and locked the Ultra Sonic Raider up in the garage and walked towards the house.

Nyas PoV

I could barley process my thoughts but once inside the house I ran up stairs with Zane hot on my heels I squealed as Zane caught me I kissed him but unlike the other times he and I didn't stop some how we ended up in my room then we did that most people didn't do on the first date we made love.

* * *

**Uh oh what's Kai going to do when** **he finds** **out oh I had to do the whole Ghostbusters thing due to Harold Ramises (Egon) passing to kind of honor him in a small way **

_**Harold Ramis**_

_**November 21 1944-Feburary 24 2014**_

_**Rip Egon **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 3 of A Nindroid can Love too I can update this story fast cause when ever I have free time at school I wrote the story down so when ever I get time I'll update I have gotten chapter 4 done at school working on chapter 5 but enough of my rambling onto the story**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go to The Lego Company and / or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Nyas PoV

What woke me up this morning was I felt someones arms wrapped around me my eyes were still closed I tried to open them but instantly regretted it as a headache enter my head a few minutes later I tried opening them again this time I could but it still hurt I looked over and saw Zane asleep I nearly screamed but then I remembered what transpired last night us getting drunk but that's all I remembered as I got up to stretch a little bit I realized something

"I'm not wearing anything oh no no no no this can't be happening Kais going to kill me when he finds out but then again I am 22 he's not the boss of me anymore " I thought to myself

I looked at the clock it read 4:30 am so I covered my self back up and fell asleep again

The next time I woke up Zane wasn't next to me so I got up and got dressed on the way down stairs I ran into him

"Hey Nya do you do you know what happened last night"? he asked me

"Yeah do you" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Hope it doesn't change anything between us" I said

"Nya it doesn't change anything at all I still love you" he said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said and kissed me on the cheek

"Now we better go meet the others before they get curious" he said

I nodded my head and followed him to the kitchen

"Hey you two what took you guys so long"? my brother asked

"I just woke up" I said

"Oh" he said

"But what did you guys need us for"? Zane asked

"Well we were trying to figure a movie out for movie night tonight we all were thinking either _Transformers Dark Side of the_ _Moon_ or _ Caddyshack _which one sounds good to you guys"? My brother asked Zane and I

"Hmmm tough one but Caddyshack sounds good " Zane and I said at the exact same time

"Jinx on both of you " said Jay

Kai and Lloyd where snickering I looked at them and glared and they stopped snickering immediately

"So Caddyshack it is" Kai said

"Yep" Zane and I said again at the same time

This time Kai and Lloyd started rolling with laughter I just shook my head and walked out

The rest of the week again was relatively uneventful except my friend Eboni who I haven't seen in at least 3 years stopped by and her and Lloyd hit it almost immediately

Then the Monday of the next week I started getting worried my period was late and I had studied Zanes blueprints and saw he did have the ability to be a father then when I started to get sickness in the morning I really got worried so I bought a pregnancy test as I waited for the result I kept on begging

"Please be negative please tell me that I am just paranoid"

When I looked at the pregnancy test I saw that its was

* * *

**Muhahaha another cliff hanger don't worry though next chapter coming up soon so in the mean time tell me what do you think is Nya pregnant or not**

**Please read and review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I figured I would be nice and not keep you waiting so what do you think is Nya pregnant well your about to find out so enjoy chapter 4 of A Nindroid can Love too oh and a friend of mine is going to do a M rated one shot for chapter 2 and one more thing Gamer Katie I am used to cussing so cuss away all you want **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go towards The Lego Company and/or Warner brothers**

* * *

Nyas PoV

It was positive I nearly screamed but I stopped myself cause if I had screamed it would of caused all the guys to come running and finding out I couldn't possibly be pregnant I took two more just in case and same results

" Hey sis could you come to the kitchen there's something going on in Ninjago we all need to discus" said Kai startling me

"Yeah sure be down in a second" I said back

I heard Kai walk away I sighed and cleaned up my stuff I put the tests in my pocket cause I figured it would be the best place to hide them and I headed down stairs when I got to the kitchen everyone was already there

" So what's this about Ninjago "? I asked

"It seems the police in Ninjago can't handle the rising crime in Ninjago due to budget cuts because of the construction so they have asked us to help them and they need all hands that are available so I was wondering if you would like to join us"? my brother asked me

I thought about it

"do I want to risk harming the baby "

I was startled out of my thoughts by Kai saying

"Hey Sis you alright" over and over

I felt my temper rising dang these mood swings my brother asked me the same thing again

"Will you shut the frick up already"! I snapped

"whoa what's with little ms calms feisty attitude all of a sudden" Jay joked

I knew it was a joke but for some reason it sent me over the edge

"You want to know what's is wrong with me huh "? I yelled

"I'm fricking pregnant that's what"! I yelled and stormed out

Zanes PoV

"I'm fricking pregnant that's what" I heard my girlfriend yell and watched her storm out all eyes turned to me

" How the frick did you get my sister pregnant"? Kai asked well more demanded

I saw Cole and Jay shift so just in case Kai decided to attack me

" I don't know I haven't studied my blue prints apparently I am able to be a father I never knew it was possible I swear" I said

"You know Zane I'm not the boss of Nya anymore I mean she is 22 so I am not mad at you go talk to her" Kai said to me

"I nodded and walked out of the room and headed upstairs to Nyas room.

* * *

**Yeah I know short chapter but I am getting tired so I figured wrap this up for now but any ways hope you liked it **

**Please read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I am back with chapter five of a Nindroid can love too let us get straight to the story hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go to The Lego Company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Nyas PoV

I sat there crying on my bed when I heard a knock I hesitated before saying

"Come in"

I saw Zane enter the room

"Hey Nya honey are you alright"? he asked

"What do you think I am 22 and am going to become a mom" I said

"Hey I'm going to be right here next to you" he said

"yeah right" I answered back sharply

"Nya look at me" he said

I looked up at him

"Nya I would never leave you you're the only one who has ever understood me and I'm the father of the child I have a responsibility so don't think for a second that I would ever abandon you or _our_ child" he said I could see sincerity in his eyes

"You promise'? I asked

"I promise" he said back

He sat down on the bed and I got up and sat back down in his lap he wrapped his arms around me he placed his hands on my stomach where the baby was before I drifted into sleep I thought

" I can't believe I am going to be a mother soon"

Zanes PoV

Before I fell asleep

"I'm going to be a father" I thought and smiled and drifted asleep

Kai's PoV

I was wondering what was keeping Zane so long so I went upstairs I gently opened the door to my sisters door I saw Zane asleep with Nya in his arms I smiled and gently closed the door and went downstairs

" So is Zane coming"? Cole asked

I smirked

" Zane is asleep with Nya curled up in his arms " I told him

"Well guess that we are one ninja down" Cole said

"Hey Lloyd could you come here please" Cole called

Lloyd entered the room

"Yeah what do you need"? he asked

"Well Zanes upstairs with Nya they're both asleep and well we need another ninja cause the police need some help due to budget cuts so do you want to come"? Cole asked him

"Can't you go wake him up"? Lloyd asked

"He wasn't in here when Nya told us" Cole whispered to me

"Should we tell him"? I whispered back

"Yeah you tell him" Cole whispered to me

"Lloyd the reason we can't wake Zane up because Nyas asleep in his arms he went up there because earlier today Nya got moody and eventually yelled at us that she was expecting and stormed out and Zane being her boyfriend and the father went upstairs to console her" I said

I saw Lloyds eyes widen

" Oh ok sure I don't mind helping" Lloyd said

As we all walked out the door Lloyd asked me

"So how did you react when you found out you were going to be an uncle"

"Have to admit I wanted to attack Zane but I thought about how Nyas old enough to make her own decisions and was able to calm myself down" I said

" I can't believe it I am going to be an Uncle what would our mom and dad say"? I thought

Nyas PoV

The week passed by quickly Zane and I went to the doctors to get it confirmed and of course it was then Zane asked me if I would like to have to dinner with him just the two of us of course I accepted the Monday of the next week Zane and I went to a fancy restaurant

We had just ordered our dinner Zane started to talk

"Nya I love you you're a wonderful women I can't imagine being with anyone else other than you" he said

I saw him pull a small box out of his pocket he got down on one knee in front of me and opened the box inside was a ring I gasped he's proposing to me

" Will you Nya Igneous marry me"? he asked

I barely got the words out of my mouth

"Yes I will"

He put the ring on my finger everyone cheered and we sealed it with a kiss

* * *

**Aww Zane proposed to Nya that's so sweet next chapter will be the wedding chapter hey if anyone wants to do a Zane and Nya wedding scene go ahead I would love to see it anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Please Read and Review **


	6. EMERGENCY AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry everyone this is not a new chapter I have just heard from RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 that the cursed Law called SOPA is back we all need to band together sign petions do anything to try and stop this Law **

**I am pulling out my emergency USB to store my story's just in case worse comes to worse Pm me if you want me to store your story for you as I am storing mine **

**This is not a prank SOPA is back I repeat SOPA is back **


	7. The big wedding

**Hey everyone ok if you need me to save your stories please pm all of your stories you want saved cause unfortunately fan fiction doesn't allow copy and past anymore so I would need you guys to send me them so I could copy and paste them on a word document and transfer it to a USB I have 8 gigabits of data so hurry and PM me oh and people ask what SOPA is its Stop Online Piracy Act if it goes through Fan fiction would be illegal so thus this website would be one of the first sites to be deleted which means all of the Authors on this website countless hours of writing would be gone forever its very serious we need to knock it down like we did before but lets get to the story shall we**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go to The Lego Company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Zanes PoV

I took a deep breath in today I would be marrying the love of my life I still couldn't believe I was going to be a father soon I straightened my bow and brushed off some dirt from my pant legs and walked downstairs

Kais PoV

I couldn't believe that my little sis was getting married to Zane friend now he's going to be my brother in law I chuckled slightly as Cole handed me some duck tape we were going to keep some in our pockets just in case Jay got any bright ideas to interrupt the wedding Eboniesa Ebonis twin sister came up to me and asked

"Hey Kai do you know where the wedding veil is Nyas going to kill me if I tell her that I lost it"

I chuckled

"Yeah its over on the table" I said

"Oh my gosh how could I not have seen that" she said face palming

I watched as she went over to the kitchen table and grab it

"Thanks Kai your a life saver better get this to Nya" she said hurrying out the front door

"ahem" Cole and I turned our heads to the sound

Zane was standing in the Kitchen door way

"Well how do I look"? he asked us

Zane was wearing a white tuxedo everyone thought it would be better then a black one

" You look great" I said

"Yeah" Cole said

"Where are Lloyd and Eboni I haven't seen them yet have you"? I asked Cole

"No but knowing those two they are probably making out somewhere" he said laughing

" Yeah I can agree with you on that one brother" I said laughing with him

"Well we better go find them" Zane said

Zane ended up finding them making out on the front porch swing

" Well see you guys at the church" I said heading out to the car

About and hour later everyone arrived

"I better go see if my girlfriend Eboniesa is alright" Cole said running off

I chuckled

Eboni had been shocked when they had announced that they were dating but she grew used to it along with everyone else

"I better go check on Nya" I said walking towards the room she was in

Nyas PoV

I was pacing when I heard a knock on the door

"Come in " I shakily said

"Hey sis you alright"? he asked me

"No I'm not alright he is going to hate me he is going to walk out on me I know it" I said

"Nya look at me" Kai said

I looked at him

" Zane loves you with all of his mechanical heart yeah he is a robot but I see it in his eyes when ever he looks at you he brightens up he would never leave you at the altar I know this " he said sincerity in his eyes

"Thanks Kai you always knew how to cheer me up" I said

" How does the dress fit"? he asked

"It fits perfectly" I said

I clutched my stomach and hissed in slight pain

"Nya you alright" said Kai rushing over to me

"Yeah I'm fine just one of the babies kicked me" I said to him

"Yeah how many again I can remember if it was quints or quads" he said

"Its quadruplets Kai and I am surprised I have lasted 8 months" I said placing a hand on my swollen stomach

He smiled

"Mom and dad would have been so proud" he said

I walked over and gave him a hug

"Thank you Kai" I said

" Are you ready now my little sis"? Kai asked as I let go

"More then I will ever be" I said

"Then come on Zane is waiting" he said taking my arm

Zanes PoV

I was a nervous wreck I kept tugging at my collar I started to calm down once I saw Kai and Eboni round the corner they looked awkward I guess cause Lloyd is dating Eboni Kai was my bestman Eboni was Nyas Maid of Honor I heard the pianist strike up the wedding march I watched as everyone stood up I looked down the aisle to see my beautiful soon to be wife walking down to me she was glowing she was wearing a lace gown the seemed to flow as it moved as she moved her face was covered in a veil when she got to the end the priest said

"you may be seated"

Everyone sat down

"Please join hands" he said

I turned to Nya and smiled and gently grabbed her hands she smiled back at me through her veil

"Dearly beloved we are gather here in the presence of god to join this man and the women together in holy matrimony if anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said

I looked over a Kai and Cole I had to hold back a laugh when I saw Jay duck taped to the pew with his mouth also duck taped shut I could see he was breathing hard I turned back to Nya

"then let us continue" he said

"Do you Zane Julian take Nya Igneous as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better and for worse as long as you both shall live"? he asked me

"I do"

The priest turned to Nya and said

"Do you Nya Igneous take Zane Julian as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or for worse as long as you both shall live"? he asked Nya

"I do"

"then let us commence with the vows"

I started first

"Nya when I first saw you I was nervous to even talk to you but I gradually gathered my courage up to talk to you then when I saw you crying and cradled you in my arms when you looked into my eyes I realized that I loved you and I am glad I had the courage to ask you out" I said

"Zane I half to confess when I first met you I though you were crazy even a little stupid but as the weeks wore on I realized that was what made you _you_ then when I heard from the guys that you weren't even human I was afraid to talk to you then when you cradled me in your arms and comforted me I realized I had nothing to fear now I don't want to be apart from you" she said

"Will the ringer bearer bring the rings please" the priest asked

Lloyd walked up to us ad handed us the rings and went and sat back down

"the bride and groom will now do the ring vows" said the priest

"With this ring I thee wed you Nya Igneous to have faith trust and respect you till death do us part" I said slipping the ring onto her finger

"With this ring I thee wed you Zane Julian to have faith trust and respect you till death do us part" Nya said slipping the ring onto my finger

"Then its with great pleasure I announce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the priest

I smiled and lifted the veil off her face wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss

**Later on at the reception**

"Zane I am so happy right now" Nya said

"So am I sweetheart" and I pulled her in for another kiss

we broke apart when we heard my brother in law Kai say

"its with great pleasure that I announce Mr. and Mrs. Zane and Nya Julian

Nya and I walked out into the reception

"The bride and groom will now do the first dance the bride has asked me her brother to sing the song" he said

I saw Cole was up there he was going to play the piano part of the melody and occasionally sing a part

I took Nya out onto the dance floor

No Ones PoV

Kai nodded to Cole and Cole started playing the piano

Kai started to sing and strum the guitar strings

**Kai:**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Kai watched as Zane gently twirled his sister

**Kai:**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

**Kai :**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

**Cole: **Yes He did

**Kai:**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Cole smiled as he watched Zane and Nya sway gently

**Kai: **Yeah

**Kai: **Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

**Kai and Cole: **That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

Kai watched as Zane kissed Nya he smiled and set down his guitar and walked to the table him Cole Jay and Lloyd were sitting

Kais PoV

When I got to the table I saw Cole and Lloyd but no Jay

"Hey Cole where's Jay at"? I asked

"After we un duck taped him he ran off in a huff" Cole said to me

"We just got to give him time he is still getting used to this I am sure he is frustrated he just needs to have some alone time besides knowing Jay he is probably at home already nothing to worry about" said Lloyd

I nodded my head in agreement

* * *

**Little do they know they will have something to worry about next chapter will be all sorts of fluffiness oh and sorry If this took so long I was looking at wedding dresses I found one that helped me imagine Nya in one so walla you have this chapter so hoped you liked Oh the song is God Bless the Broken Road By Rascal Flatts Please read and review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I figured since my medicines not working and I can't fall asleep I figured why not I will type a new chapter up for this story so hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go to The Lego Company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Jays PoV

I was walking around Ninjago trying to blow off some steam

"That should've been me up there not that useless pile of scrap" I muttered to myself

All of a sudden I felt myself trip on something and fall straight into a puddle of something as I picked myself up I realized what it was

"Oh no" I thought I insistently started running home

I barley managed to climb up the front porch steps I looked down at my skin as it turned ashen gray I rang the door bell as I lost consciousness I silently prayed someone would answer the door

Coles PoV

I was walking around the house trying to find something to occupy my time as the wedding had just ended Kai was upstairs playing a new video game Lloyd was helping his dad Zane and Nya were sitting down and watching a movie so I was left to occupy my time but what I didn't expect was for the door bell to ring but being the good samaritan I am answer it I opened the door to see Jay slumped against the porch wall his skin was an ashen gray and his brown hair was turning black

"KAI, ZANE COME HERE QUICKLY"! I yelled

I heard the stampeding of feet

"Oh my god Jay" I heard Kai say

"Quickly help me get him in the house" I said

Once we got him in the house I said to Zane

"Go get Sensei Wu I bet he will know what's going on"

I saw Zane nod his head and run towards the stairs

Zanes PoV

Once I got upstairs I immediately ran towards Sensei Wu's room I gently knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard him say

"Sensei Wu Cole found Jay collapsed on the front porch his skin is turning ashen gray we need your help" I said

I saw shock in Sensei Wu's eyes I had never seen it before now I was for the first time scared

"Show me were he is" he said

I nodded

Once we arrived downstairs he immediately went over to Jay

"I have only seen this once before" Sensei Wu said

"Who was it Sensei"? I asked

"It was my brother Garmadon" Sensei answered back

We all gasped

"So you mean to say that Jay is going to become the next dark lord"? Kai asked

"I'm afraid so unless he fights this the evil will take over and you all shall lose a brother I can already feel his elemental powers weakening it won't be much longer" he said

We all looked over at Jay when we heard a groan

"He's waking up" Cole said

When I looked at Jays eyes I was shocked they were no longer the blue ones we all remembered they were a deep crimson

"Hey Jay how you feeling"? asked Sensei Wu

"Other then feeling like I got ran over by a fricking mac truck I'm fine" Jay answered back sharply

"Do you remember how this happened"? asked Sensei Wu

" I was walking thru the city trying to blow off some steam when I tripped on something and fell straight into a puddle of dark matter" said Jay glaring at me

"Sensei if its dark matter can't Lloyd help"? I asked

"Unfortunately Jay has so much hatred in his heart that not even Lloyd can help him" Sensei Wu said

"Oh" I said

Later on that night

Nyas PoV

I awoke when I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen I figured it was one of the kids kicking me again but when it happened again about 10 minutes later I realized I was going into labor

"Zane wake up " I said shaking my husband awake

"Nya what's the matter"? he said rubbing his eyes

"I think it time" I said

I saw his eyes widen he immediately hopped out of bed grabbed the suitcase we had prepared once he had gotten that into the car he helped me downstairs and into the car

Once I was settled into the hospital Zane called my brother to let him know what was going on

Zanes PoV

Once Nya was settled in the doctor came in to tell us that it would be better for Nya to have C section then to have the children naturally which she agreed to immediately

The surgeons assistant had just came and told me that I could go in when Kai arrived I told him what was going on of course he was worried but I told him that everything was going to be just fine he smiled and told me to go be with her I nodded my head and walked inside

Kais PoV

As I sat in the waiting area I kept think to myself

"Is she alright are the kids alright"

I eventually must've fallen asleep cause soon I woke up to Zane slightly shaking me and saying

"Kai wake up"

"I'm up " I said stretching once I realized I was still in the waiting area all of the previous days activities came flooding back to me

"Oh my gosh is Nya alright are the Kids alright"? I asked

"Yes all of them are doing alright Nya in fact sent me to come and get you" he said

"Please show me where they are " I said

Zane nodded and started leading me to my sisters room once we got there Zane lightly knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard someone say

Zane and I entered the room my sister was laying on the bed

"Hey Kai" she said smiling as I walked to her bedside I noticed she was holding a small bundle in her arms shifting it she said

"This is your nephew Aspen" I noticed he had his moms looks

Zane came walking over to me holding something in his arms "this is your niece Kira " I noticed she had her daddy's looks

Zane went over to the bassinet in the corner when he came walking over to me he held two more small bundles

"This is your other nephew and niece the boy is named Jackson and the girl is named Ella" he said smiling

I could see that the boy looked like his brother and the girl was the same way only with her sister

Zane went and put Jackson and Ella back in the bassinet and gently took Aspen from Nyas arms

Nya yawned

"We best be heading home" I said

"Ok" Zane said

"Nya honey we are going to head home I love you " Zane said kissing Nyas forehead

"OK love you too" she said

When we got home we met Cole and Lloyd in the living room

"hey what's going on" I asked

Jay just up and left in the middle of the night leaving just this note" said Cole handing the note to me

_Dear Brothers_

_I have decided to leave to keep you all safe I don't want to hurt you guys especially Nya so goodbye_

_Sincerely Jay the former lightning ninja_

As I finished the letter I heard the door bell ring

"Hmm wonder who could that be at this hour" I thought

When I answered it no one was there I was about to walk back in when I heard a newborns cry I looked down at my feet in a milk crate was a baby wrapped up in some blankets I immediately picked it up a note fell from beside it I picked the note up and hurried back inside

"Who was that wait what's in your arms"? asked Cole

"There was no one at the door and I was about to close it when the newborn cried so I looked down at my feet the newborn had a note tucked beside it Zane do you mind taking the baby for a sec" I said

"of course not" Zane said

I pulled the note from my pocket and opened it and read it out loud

_Dear Jay_

_Congrats your a fricking father found out I was expecting a few weeks after you dumped me hope you like parenting cause she's all yours if it the ninja reading this then I will tell you Jay has custody and if he is not around you have custody so enjoy_

_Sincerely someone you will never see again_

_P.S Her names Jaycee_

"Ok this is unexpected" I said

I saw Sensei enter the room

"Hey Sensei what brings you down here" Zane asked

"I sensed the new ninja of lighting enter the house" he said

* * *

**Oh snap lots of things to process in this chapter aren't there so I hoped you liked this chapter we got 5 new Oc's Aspen, Jackson, Kira and Ella I thought it would be cute to name one of the kids a wintery type name so Jackson which can be shortened to Jack hence Jack frost so there you have it hope you liked it please Read and review**


	9. Thinking about the future

**Hey everyone Special Agent Alanshee here with the 9th and maybe**** possibly last chapter of this story but don't worry sequel coming soon in fact have first chapter typed up already so stay toned and enjoy **

**Disclaimer I don't own Lego Ninjago all rights go to The Lego Company and/or Warner Brothers**

* * *

Zanes PoV

A week later when Nya got home I told her what had happened she was shocked

"So that's why he was so angry" she said

"Yeah I still can't believe Jay is gone" I said

" Yeah"

Cole came walking up to us

"Hey guys Lloyd told me earlier that he is going to propose to Eboni and that if we are quiet and stay out of sight we can watch" He said

"Oh that's awesome" Nya said

"Come on lets hurry" I said

Cole motion for us to follow him

When we reached the Living room door way Cole motioned for us to stop and we started to listen

"Eboni your a wonderful person this past year has been the best year of my life so" I heard him say

I heard Eboni gasp

"Will you Eboni Hamato marry me"? I heard Lloyd ask

"Yes of course I will" I heard Eboni say

"Thats our que" Cole said

"For what" Nya asked

"To go in and congratulate them of course" Cole said

Cole Nya and I walked in

"Congragulations you two "Cole said

"You guys heard"? Eboni asked

"Lloyd asked us to hide outside the doorway so we if you said yes could congratulate you two which you did so Congragulations " Cole said

Eboni smiled and said

"Thank you"

It was 2 months after the quads and Jaycees birthday everyone was gathered in the living room Lloyd and Eboni told us they had some news to tell us

We all knew that Jaycee hated to be away from Lloyd so Lloyd was holding Jaycee

I along with the others turned our heads when we heard Lloyd say

"Well you all know why your here Eboni and I have some news to share so I will let Eboni tell you"

"I found out about 2 weeks ago that I'm pregnant" Eboni said smiling

"Oh my goodness congratulations " Nya said putting Kira down and walked over to Eboni and gave her a hug

I don't know why but I looked down at Kira Kira looked at me snd smiled and using the footstool steadied herself I saw this and kneeled down on one knee

Kira giggled as she let go of the footstool and shakily started to walk towards me when she got to me I scooped her up in my arms

"Good job my little snowflake" I said

My daughter turned her head toward me and said

" Da Da" and layed her head onto my shoulder and start sucking her thumb

"Oh my gosh did you hear that Kira just said her first words" I said

They all nodded their heads

The next surprise came when we were putting the quads down for a nap Jackson and Ella were being rather fussy

"No nap" they suddenly shrieked

"Did you hear that" I asked and looked over at Nya she nodded her head

Then about a month after Cole and Eboniesa got married they told us that they where expecting everyone was so happy for them Kai had even found his soul mate a girl named Katie she is very nice I swear though if I didn't know better I would say they were siblings I mean Katie's practically the girl version of Kai

A few weeks later I managed to get everyone to sit down for a family movie night as I sat there I couldn't help but let my mind wander I knew Jay would be back Sensei Wu had already told us that our children would play an important role in a great battle I was scared for them for the fate of Ninjago to be already placed on their shoulders was a burden a burden no child should ever bare still I was exited for the future I couldn't wait to see how they turned out but apart of me wanted them to stay young forever so they didn't have to fight I knew that they had to grow up but I knew as long as we showed them the right paths everything would be alright I turned my attention back to the movie

Jays PoV

As I walked into the Underworld a skeleton came up to me

"What's your business here"? It asked

I knew the skeleton couldn't see my face as I had it concealed in a hood

"Who is in command here" I asked

The Skeletons attitude changed

"And why would I tell that to you filthy human" the skeleton said

In one fluid motion I grabbed the skeleton around the neck I brought the skeleton to my face

"Because if you don't tell me I could easily kill you again and I would more then be happy to do it" I growled

The Skeleton looked scared

"Cruncha and Nuckal went to the surface world but only Nuckal returned so he became our commander Nuckal can be found in the castle" the skeleton said shaking

I tossed the Skeleton a short ways I watched as it cowered

"Pathetic" I said

When I got outside the doors to the throne room two Skeleton guards stopped me

"Halt state your business" said the larger one

"I don't have to explain my self to you" I said

"Yes you do " it said

My temper flared I watched as the skeleton was picked up seemingly by invisible hands I smirked as I realized the dark matter must've gotten rid of my element for the powers of Telekinesis

I brought the Larger skeleton closer

"Listened you filthy bag of bones I could easily kill you again and I would be glad to do it or you can let me pass" I growled

"We'll let you pass just let me go" the skeleton begged

"You guys disgust me" I said as flung the skeleton a short ways and watched as it looked at me with fear in its sockets

The smaller one got out of my way I walked into the throne room I saw Nuckal sitting in a chair

"Who are you and what business do you have here" Nuckal asked

"By the sound of my voice do you recognize me"? I asked

"No but I do recognize the voice of a filthy human" He said

I smirked

"Then here let me help you" I said whipping the hood off of my head

Nuckal looked surprised regained his composer before saying

"What has happened to you blue ninja of lightning"

" Dark matter has corrupted me now my closes friends and family have turned their backs against me they say that they care but I know in their hearts they believe I am nothing but a monster that there is no good in me so I left them and came here to challenge the ruler of the underworld so that I can defeat the skeleton and take charge and you so happen to be the ruler " I said

I saw Nuckal stand up

"If its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get" he said and lunged at me

I smirked I held my arm out pointed my fight and Nuckal stopped mid lunge I tossed him against the wall he came at me and again the same maneuver he collapsed on his knees

"I-I surrender" he said

I sighed

"I thought you would be harder to defeat then this Nuckal" I said shaking my head

I flicked my hand and lifted him up I walked to the terrace

"Attention citizens of the underworld I have defeated your ruler and by law I am now your ruler you shall address me as sir master or Lord Alastair if I her anyone call me Jay I will personally see to it that undead person be thrown in to the magma pits" I yelled I tossed Nuckal from the terrace I saw some skeletons catch him I sighed I hoped that he would fall all the way the pain of others always puts a smile on my face

"I will no longer be called Jay that name belongs in the past I look to the future now someday I know I will have to face my former brothers and their children its a day I look forward to a day I can finally kill them for all the pain they have caused me" I say to myself

I pull out a photo of Nya and I on our first date I crumple it up and toss it into the magma pits below

"Especially Nya I will make her pay they think I am evil just you wait I will show you evil" I said to myself I start to evilly laugh

* * *

**Wow great way to end this story but don't worry sequel chapter will be up in a matter of moments already have chapter 1 mostly written up so hoped you liked this story as always Please read and Review**


End file.
